


Sammy Lawrence x Norman Polk

by Anonymous



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Begging, Boners, Grinding, Height Differences, Light Bondage, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Secretly a Virgin, Teasing, blushing boi, broken purity, but i made it gay, but sammy loves him anyway, golden ink au, hesitant sammy, hot dAYM, just horny bois, kinky bois, norman is dominant as fuCK, norman polk is an asshole, not canon, sammy is submissive, sammy is to pure, they're still humans, this was supposed to be a canon thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Samuel made a little mistake caused by his stress but when Norman comes around, he makes Sammy's stress disappear by giving Sam what he's needed since they first met.





	Sammy Lawrence x Norman Polk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuiteSimply](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteSimply/gifts).



> Please note that this is in no way a canon thing!

In the old Joey Drew Studio, one worker by the name of Samuel Lawrence found a new and quicker way of making the ink! The ink was a pretty, metallic gold ink. The other workers were skeptical as Samuel was telling them how it can make things around the animation studio so much easier. Mr. Drew held a meeting but there was someone missing. Sammy was never told there was a meeting, but he was busy writing some sheet music at the time. He had a cup of coffee to his left and a golden inkwell to his right. Not knowing where his other coworkers were made his stressed. So stressed, he did not realize he picked up the inkwell instead of his coffee. His eyes shot open and pulled the inkwell away from his lips.

Samuel dropped the glass bottle which broke on impact with the sturdy, wooden floor. Sam's heart was racing and he felt lightheaded. The leftover ink that he mistakenly swallowed was dribbling from the corner of his mouth. It tasted like vomit and it burned as the gold liquid slowly trickled down his esophagus. Sam needed something to get rid of the taste and the burn so he nabbed his coffee and chugged it like his life depended on this one cup of what Shawn Flynn called it; “Dirty Bean Water.” 

In a horrified state, he started shaking his head and ran out of his office and started calling for his other coworkers but to no avail. He kept calling and running, the thumping of his heavy footfalls was rhythmic but also loud: Sammy would be surprised if no one heard him. 

Just as Samuel was going to give up, he saw Shawn. His dark brown hair was messy and matted as it was usually. His Irish flat cap covered the top of his head, making it his signature look around the studio. Shawns’ gentle yet cheerful, light blue-gray eyes caught Samuels’ own fear filled light hazel-green eyes. Tears were falling down Sams’ face, and Shawn noticed right away. Without hesitation, Shawn grabbed the songwriter and leading him to his own office so they can talk.

He started explaining what happened on the walk to the Irishman's office but they were abruptly halted by Norman Polk. Shawn's thick Irish accent showed as he spoke to the taller, dark male. Sam saw Norman looking at him, causing the shorter male to noticeably blush and look away. Sammy felt oddly safe around the Southern man, he was taller, has quicker reflexes, not to mention, he was unmistakably handsome. ‘He looks good in his glasses..’ Sam didn’t realize he was staring at Mr. Polk for the entirety of Shawn's and Normans conversation.

“Hey, Sammy boy,” The dark man was in front of Sam, snapping his fingers in his face and chuckling. “You okay there?” The short, blonde haired male felt his face heat up more. He tried to hide it with his hands but Mr. Polk peeled his hands away from the flustered man and held them above the short man's head. Shawn was trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him, watching as Mr. Lawrence tried to free himself from Mr. Polk's grasp. The captor looked the captured up and down, making the writer a nervous, blushing wreck.

There was some gold ink dribbling down Sammy's neck in which Norman saw the liquid and spoke. “You know, Samuel,” He turned his back on Shawn (who already left the fucking chat) and leaned down to Sammy's height. “You may have your peculiarities,” He nudged Sam's chin up and got close to his neck so close that Sam could feel Norman's heat. Sammy would be lying if he said he wasn't wanting this. Sammy bit his lip, holding back a hot puff of air. The anticipation was killing the shorter male to the point where he started reaching his foot to touch the taller males’ ankle. Sammy huffed out the hot air he had been holding for a little while now.

That's when Mr. Polk smirked. He let out a low, thundering hum and pulled back, making Sam whimper. Norman and Sam locked eyes. Sammy's eyes were full of need, and want, and something else he's never seen other than when they were around each other. 

That ‘something’ was desire.

Norman loved to tease Sammy, he loved leaving him weak in the knees. He loves to get him so excited only to leave him with a thing he doesn't know how to get rid of. Samuel never knew how to get rid of his excitement other than trying to conceal the event Norman caused him till it goes away on its own. 

Norman let Sam's arms go and lets him tremble and fall to the floor. He sits in ‘W’ position since it’s most comfortable for him but it wasn't a good idea in this situation.

“A little excited there, huh, Sam?” The southern man pointed down to Sam's lower area, making him close his legs and stand up in a hurry. 

“You need help?” Sammy's eyes widened and violently shook his head, not wanting to speak and let his ‘coworker’ to hear his shaky breaths. Both of their faces were flushed, Sam's face more than Polk's. 

Sam stomped his foot gently and began to shuffle away but he heard footsteps right behind him so he stopped, not being able to move. 

Bad idea.

A piece of fabric was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. He tried clawing at the cloth but his hands were tied together. He huffed out as he was picked up, the person only holding his lower back. “Quit squirmin’, will ya.” The voice scolded Sammy as they put a thicker piece of cloth in his mouth. He couldn't help but squirm, the kidnappers shoulder kept rubbing him once in a while. In response to it, he let out muffled moans, feeling drool dripping down his neck. 

What felt like a few seconds later, Sam was put down on the wooden floor, lying down by his napper. Sammy kept moving his legs and huffing from the feeling he was getting from doing so. He heard something being put down, but didn't pay any mind to it. 

He heard the footsteps again and he whimpered but it sounded more breathy and needy. “Geez, Sammy, I know you need it, but you know how much I love to tease you, love.~”

Sammy's head show up and he started looking around, mumbling something. It wasn't hard to tell that his voice was cracking.

Two large hands cupped Sam's cheeks, making him relax a little. “I hope you don't mind that I do this, but, you're too innocent, and I think it's time that I break ya pureness.” With that, Sammy was flipped over and felt his hands become free, he could see again and speak again.

Now was the time that Norman makes Sammy his.

Finally…

Norman pinned Sammy’s hands above his head and leaned in close to Sam's face, using one of his free hands to trace the jawline of the short male below him. Sammy bit his lip and rubbed his legs together again. Of course Norman noticed this so he sat on his lovers area so he can do what he needs to do. 

“W-what are y-you doi-ng, N-” Sammy was cut off by Norman nuzzling into the neck of Sam as he grinded against the hardon Samuel had. Sammy noticed it and he definitely felt it because he tensed up and his eyes were closed shut with tears threatening to fall down. He breathed in quickly and held it. 

Mr. Polk stopped suddenly, earning a whimper from his bottom. “I'll tell you what,” Norman huffed. “I'll be bottom, you be top, and you can grind against my leg, trust me, it's easier for a first timer like ya'self, mmh?” Sammy nodded eagerly. The tall dark male got up off of the short light male as they switched places with each other. But before Sam got on top, Norman raised his leg and gestured for Sam to try. 

“I- hnn- I don't kn-ow how… To grind…” Sammy rubbed his legs together and fidgeted with his fingers. Norman smiled to reassure him. “If you do it wrong, than it’s fine. I did it wrong my first time. And my first time was with a pillow. So you have nothing to be ashamed of, love.” 

Sammy blushed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair and smiled. He looked down at the southern male, waiting for Sam to do his thing. 

Humming lustfully, he finally gave in and rested his crotch on his leg and started rubbing against it. A sudden wave of pleasure washed over Sam as he collapsed on top of his lover. Norman winked at him and held his back to make him grind against him. Sammy was clawing at Norman's shoulders. He just let out a low chuckle. “I can tell ya never been broken. Tell me, what's my name, Samuel?” 

Sammy quietly mumbled Norman's name, not loud enough for him to hear. “I'm sorry? You're gonna have to speak up a bit.~” He put his hand on the back of Sam's head and brought him closer. He brushed his own lips against his lovers lips to tease him more. He moved his face to his neck and let Samuel feel the heat from his own hot breaths. “Sammy~. You don't get this unless you say my name~.” 

“NORMAN~! PLEASE! haa~! TAKE ME NORMAN~!” Sammy hollered Normans name as loud as he could, begging for him to give him the thing he ever do desperately needed. 

Sammy needed Norman.

Norman had an idea to spice things up. He reached over to the two cloths to cover Sam's eyes and his mouth, and seeing how Sammy's mouth was open, he stuffed the thicker cloth into the male’s mouth and covered his eyes as quickly as he was able to. Samuel tried to take the stuff off but he was interrupted by being pinned against the wooden wall. He slid down and felt his legs being pushed open and his hands above his head once again.

Norman didn't say anything, all he did was unzip Sammy's jeans and teasingly tugged at them, making Sam squirm. 

“HmmHhm~!”

Norman rolled his eyes and stopped teasing him, for now. He pulled Sam's faded denim jeans off completely and spotted the hard member pushing against his lovers boxers. There was already precum on the fabric of the boxers. 

Norman slowly reached for the bulge and started stroking the throbbing cock through the underwear. Sammy was in his glory, moaning and drooling and all that. Norman leaned to the base of Sammy's neck, and started peppering kisses up and down his neck. 

The hand holding both Sammy's arms captive finally released and Sammy fumbled to wrap his arms around Norman to pull him closer to his neck. “MHMHHH~!!”  
Norman started sucking his neck, licking, lightly biting. Sam's nails were digging into the back of the other male which made him moan against Sam's neck. 

Sammy shakily picked the cloth out of his mouth. He started huffing more than before. He must be getting close. “N-N-Norman~!” He moaned. “P-please, Norman ~!!” He grabbed Norman's stubbly chin and smashed his lips against his own. Sammy crawled on top of Norman. Norman had Sam's slick member in his hand, moving his hand up and down. Sammy on the other hand was losing it, he was trembling and shaking, he eyes were half-lidded, he was loosing himself in the full make out session.

Norman, licked Sammy's bottom lip for entrance. Sammy let the tall man's’ tongue enter as he was ready to climax. But Norman won't let him relieve himself. Norman let Sam's member go, letting it twitch.

Sammy fell flat onto Norman's chest but got back up, sitting on Normans hardon. Sammy began to grind roughly on his ‘coworker’. They both moaned loudly in sync and continued their french kissing session.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

Sammy felt his head getting light as well as his vision going blurry. He kept rubbing, faster and harder until-

“Ah ah ah! Let me finish you off there, babe~.” Norman got sammy to lean up against the wall and Norman on his knees in front of him. He grabbed Sammy's wet dick and inserted it into his mouth and slowly started to bob his head. Sam was drooling gold ink, his hands were digging into the wall, his eyes were rolling back, he was bucking his hips.  
(which doesn't affect Norman cause he doesn't have a gag reflex.)

That's when finally…

“N-NORMAN~! I-I'M… I-I-I'M~! MMAHH~~!”

Sammy shot a large load of his seed into Norman's mouth and he took it all, every last bit.

Sam started wobbling back and forth until he falls over onto his boyfriend who chuckled at the tired figure laying on top of him. He grabbed a remote out of his pocket and clicked a button to stop recording.

“First for you. first for me~.”


End file.
